Total Drama: Wawanakwa's Return
by BLOL
Summary: Chris and Chef return back to Camp Wawankwa. But, since it was all under-water, it now has all sorts of aquatic features! 18 cast members return for this season. Alejandro, Heather, Gwen, Duncan, Izzy, Owen, Lindsay, Zoey, Mike, Dawn, B, Staci, Scott, Beardo, Shawn, Dave, Samey and Amy will be competing.
1. Back to Camp

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Total Drama series or the characters.

Chris walked onto the almost destroyed dock. Stepping over gaps and holes. "Welcome back!" he said with a big smile, "To Camp Wawanakwa! I know you all missed it so much that we had many interns gather the remains and put them back together. So now we have the island back!" Chef appeared behind him. "Yes! Now the campers can comment on my great food!" he said. "AAH!" Chris screamed. "Don't sneak up on me!" "Sorry! I just want some screen-time." Chef said sadly. "But I'm back better than ever!" "So", Chris continued, "Let's introduce the returning campers!" A boat came by the dock and stairs came out. "From seasons one through three it's...Alejandro!" Alejandro walked off of the boat. "Why, I'm glad I'm back." He said. "Heather!" Chris announced. Heather walked off the boat behind Alejandro. "That's right! I'm back! This is going to be my season! But I have Alejandro with me so I'm good." She said angrily and kissed Alejandro on the cheek."Just please tell me Courtney isn't going to be here!" She said to Chris. "Nope." Chris said. "It's Gwen!" Gwen walked off the boat. "Hi! I'm glad to be back here" Gwen said nervously. "Yeah! Remember Total Drama All-Stars, the finale? Some of the balloons popped. And so. we have Duncan and Lindsay returning back!" Chris said happily. Duncan jumped off the boat. "Hey Gwen!" he said as he reached for her hand. Gwen jerked her hand away. "Remember Duncan? I broke up with you in season 5." Gwen said to him. "W-W-What?!" he said confused and sad." I-I thought th-that it was my Mohawk." "To bad so sad." Chris said mockingly. "Hi guys! I'm glad the balloon popped! It was getting hot in there." Lindsay said as she walked off the boat. "Owen is back!" Chris announced. Everyone cheered except Alejandro. "Hey everyone!" He said joyfully, running off the boat. "It's so glad to see you!" he said as he hugged everyone. "And the final person from the first three seasons is..." Chris began. Everyone started to get nervous. Lindsay thought it was Tyler. Owen thought it was Noah. Heather thought it was Cody. Alejandro thought it was Bridgette. Gwen thought it was Trent. Duncan thought it was Courtney. "IZZY!" Chris announced. Everyone was silent except Lindsay and Owen, who were squealing in joy. "Why her? She is too insane!" Duncan protested. "She's going to kill us all!" Heather yelled angrily. "HEY!" Izzy yelled as she jumped off the top of the boat. She hugged Owen. "I'm back!" she said.

"From season 4, it's...Mike and Zoey!" Chris announced. They walked off the second boat holding hands. "Hi!" they both said. "Season four's main antagonist, Scott!" Chris announced. "That's right I'm alive! And I'm gonna win this season!" he said to everyone. "Mr. silent B" B walked off the boat and winked at the camera. "The aura reader, Dawn!" "Greetings!" Dawn said. "Great." Heather said sarcastically, "Another freak!" "And the final person who only appeared in one season, Ms. Chatter-box, Chris said. Everyone's jaw dropped. No one expected her to come back. "My great-great-great-great grandmother invented boats. Before that people just had to swim to get to Europe!" She said.

"And finally from season 6, Amy, Samey, Dave, Beardo, and Shawn!" Chris said. They all walked off the boat. "Great." Dave said as he rolled his eyes," Another season with Shawn!" "Newbies!" Heather spat out. "Now see here b..." Amy yelled angrily but Samey held her back with her hand on Amy's mouth. "And that's are cast!" He said. "Okay everyone. Meet me on the cliff in an hour! He drove off.


	2. The Sharks are back!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Total Drama series or the characters.

Chris walked onto the almost destroyed dock. Stepping over gaps and holes. "Welcome back!" he said with a big smile, "To Camp Wawanakwa! I know you all missed it so much that we had many interns gather the remains and put them back together. So now we have the island back!" Chef appeared behind him. "Yes! Now the campers can comment on my great food!" he said. "AAH!" Chris screamed. "Don't sneak up on me!" "Sorry! I just want some screen-time." Chef said sadly. "But I'm back better than ever!" "So", Chris continued, "Let's introduce the returning campers!" A boat came by the dock and stairs came out. "From seasons one through three it's...Alejandro!" Alejandro walked off of the boat. "Why, I'm glad I'm back." He said. "Heather!" Chris announced. Heather walked off the boat behind Alejandro. "That's right! I'm back! This is going to be my season! But I have Alejandro with me so I'm good." She said angrily and kissed Alejandro on the cheek."Just please tell me Courtney isn't going to be here!" She said to Chris. "Nope." Chris said. "It's Gwen!" Gwen walked off the boat. "Hi! I'm glad to be back here" Gwen said nervously. "Yeah! Remember Total Drama All-Stars, the finale? Some of the balloons popped. And so. we have Duncan and Lindsay returning back!" Chris said happily. Duncan jumped off the boat. "Hey Gwen!" he said as he reached for her hand. Gwen jerked her hand away. "Remember Duncan? I broke up with you in season 5." Gwen said to him. "W-W-What?!" he said confused and sad." I-I thought th-that it was my Mohawk." "To bad so sad." Chris said mockingly. "Hi guys! I'm glad the balloon popped! It was getting hot in there." Lindsay said as she walked off the boat. "Owen is back!" Chris announced. Everyone cheered except Alejandro. "Hey everyone!" He said joyfully, running off the boat. "It's so glad to see you!" he said as he hugged everyone. "And the final person from the first three seasons is..." Chris began. Everyone started to get nervous. Lindsay thought it was Tyler. Owen thought it was Noah. Heather thought it was Cody. Alejandro thought it was Bridgette. Gwen thought it was Trent. Duncan thought it was Courtney. "IZZY!" Chris announced. Everyone was silent except Lindsay and Owen, who were squealing in joy. "Why her? She is too insane!" Duncan protested. "She's going to kill us all!" Heather yelled angrily. "HEY!" Izzy yelled as she jumped off the top of the boat. She hugged Owen. "I'm back!" she said.

"From season 4, it's...Mike and Zoey!" Chris announced. They walked off the second boat holding hands. "Hi!" they both said. "Season four's main antagonist, Scott!" Chris announced. "That's right I'm alive! And I'm gonna win this season!" he said to everyone. "Mr. silent B" B walked off the boat and winked at the camera. "The aura reader, Dawn!" "Greetings!" Dawn said. "Great." Heather said sarcastically, "Another freak!" "And the final person who only appeared in one season, Ms. Chatter-box, Chris said. Everyone's jaw dropped. No one expected her to come back. "My great-great-great-great grandmother invented boats. Before that people just had to swim to get to Europe!" She said.

"And finally from season 6, Amy, Samey, Dave, Beardo, and Shawn!" Chris said. They all walked off the boat. "Great." Dave said as he rolled his eyes," Another season with Shawn!" "Newbies!" Heather spat out. "Now see here b..." Amy yelled angrily but Samey held her back with her hand on Amy's mouth. "And that's are cast!" He said. "Okay everyone. Meet me on the cliff in an hour! He drove off.


	3. Sink or Swim

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Total Drama series or the characters.

Chris walked onto the almost destroyed dock. Stepping over gaps and holes. "Welcome back!" he said with a big smile, "To Camp Wawanakwa! I know you all missed it so much that we had many interns gather the remains and put them back together. So now we have the island back!" Chef appeared behind him. "Yes! Now the campers can comment on my great food!" he said. "AAH!" Chris screamed. "Don't sneak up on me!" "Sorry! I just want some screen-time." Chef said sadly. "But I'm back better than ever!" "So", Chris continued, "Let's introduce the returning campers!" A boat came by the dock and stairs came out. "From seasons one through three it's...Alejandro!" Alejandro walked off of the boat. "Why, I'm glad I'm back." He said. "Heather!" Chris announced. Heather walked off the boat behind Alejandro. "That's right! I'm back! This is going to be my season! But I have Alejandro with me so I'm good." She said angrily and kissed Alejandro on the cheek."Just please tell me Courtney isn't going to be here!" She said to Chris. "Nope." Chris said. "It's Gwen!" Gwen walked off the boat. "Hi! I'm glad to be back here" Gwen said nervously. "Yeah! Remember Total Drama All-Stars, the finale? Some of the balloons popped. And so. we have Duncan and Lindsay returning back!" Chris said happily. Duncan jumped off the boat. "Hey Gwen!" he said as he reached for her hand. Gwen jerked her hand away. "Remember Duncan? I broke up with you in season 5." Gwen said to him. "W-W-What?!" he said confused and sad." I-I thought th-that it was my Mohawk." "To bad so sad." Chris said mockingly. "Hi guys! I'm glad the balloon popped! It was getting hot in there." Lindsay said as she walked off the boat. "Owen is back!" Chris announced. Everyone cheered except Alejandro. "Hey everyone!" He said joyfully, running off the boat. "It's so glad to see you!" he said as he hugged everyone. "And the final person from the first three seasons is..." Chris began. Everyone started to get nervous. Lindsay thought it was Tyler. Owen thought it was Noah. Heather thought it was Cody. Alejandro thought it was Bridgette. Gwen thought it was Trent. Duncan thought it was Courtney. "IZZY!" Chris announced. Everyone was silent except Lindsay and Owen, who were squealing in joy. "Why her? She is too insane!" Duncan protested. "She's going to kill us all!" Heather yelled angrily. "HEY!" Izzy yelled as she jumped off the top of the boat. She hugged Owen. "I'm back!" she said.

"From season 4, it's...Mike and Zoey!" Chris announced. They walked off the second boat holding hands. "Hi!" they both said. "Season four's main antagonist, Scott!" Chris announced. "That's right I'm alive! And I'm gonna win this season!" he said to everyone. "Mr. silent B" B walked off the boat and winked at the camera. "The aura reader, Dawn!" "Greetings!" Dawn said. "Great." Heather said sarcastically, "Another freak!" "And the final person who only appeared in one season, Ms. Chatter-box, Chris said. Everyone's jaw dropped. No one expected her to come back. "My great-great-great-great grandmother invented boats. Before that people just had to swim to get to Europe!" She said.

"And finally from season 6, Amy, Samey, Dave, Beardo, and Shawn!" Chris said. They all walked off the boat. "Great." Dave said as he rolled his eyes," Another season with Shawn!" "Newbies!" Heather spat out. "Now see here b..." Amy yelled angrily but Samey held her back with her hand on Amy's mouth. "And that's are cast!" He said. "Okay everyone. Meet me on the cliff in an hour! He drove off.


	4. Waterballoons

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Total Drama series or the characters.

Chris walked onto the almost destroyed dock. Stepping over gaps and holes. "Welcome back!" he said with a big smile, "To Camp Wawanakwa! I know you all missed it so much that we had many interns gather the remains and put them back together. So now we have the island back!" Chef appeared behind him. "Yes! Now the campers can comment on my great food!" he said. "AAH!" Chris screamed. "Don't sneak up on me!" "Sorry! I just want some screen-time." Chef said sadly. "But I'm back better than ever!" "So", Chris continued, "Let's introduce the returning campers!" A boat came by the dock and stairs came out. "From seasons one through three it's...Alejandro!" Alejandro walked off of the boat. "Why, I'm glad I'm back." He said. "Heather!" Chris announced. Heather walked off the boat behind Alejandro. "That's right! I'm back! This is going to be my season! But I have Alejandro with me so I'm good." She said angrily and kissed Alejandro on the cheek."Just please tell me Courtney isn't going to be here!" She said to Chris. "Nope." Chris said. "It's Gwen!" Gwen walked off the boat. "Hi! I'm glad to be back here" Gwen said nervously. "Yeah! Remember Total Drama All-Stars, the finale? Some of the balloons popped. And so. we have Duncan and Lindsay returning back!" Chris said happily. Duncan jumped off the boat. "Hey Gwen!" he said as he reached for her hand. Gwen jerked her hand away. "Remember Duncan? I broke up with you in season 5." Gwen said to him. "W-W-What?!" he said confused and sad." I-I thought th-that it was my Mohawk." "To bad so sad." Chris said mockingly. "Hi guys! I'm glad the balloon popped! It was getting hot in there." Lindsay said as she walked off the boat. "Owen is back!" Chris announced. Everyone cheered except Alejandro. "Hey everyone!" He said joyfully, running off the boat. "It's so glad to see you!" he said as he hugged everyone. "And the final person from the first three seasons is..." Chris began. Everyone started to get nervous. Lindsay thought it was Tyler. Owen thought it was Noah. Heather thought it was Cody. Alejandro thought it was Bridgette. Gwen thought it was Trent. Duncan thought it was Courtney. "IZZY!" Chris announced. Everyone was silent except Lindsay and Owen, who were squealing in joy. "Why her? She is too insane!" Duncan protested. "She's going to kill us all!" Heather yelled angrily. "HEY!" Izzy yelled as she jumped off the top of the boat. She hugged Owen. "I'm back!" she said.

"From season 4, it's...Mike and Zoey!" Chris announced. They walked off the second boat holding hands. "Hi!" they both said. "Season four's main antagonist, Scott!" Chris announced. "That's right I'm alive! And I'm gonna win this season!" he said to everyone. "Mr. silent B" B walked off the boat and winked at the camera. "The aura reader, Dawn!" "Greetings!" Dawn said. "Great." Heather said sarcastically, "Another freak!" "And the final person who only appeared in one season, Ms. Chatter-box, Chris said. Everyone's jaw dropped. No one expected her to come back. "My great-great-great-great grandmother invented boats. Before that people just had to swim to get to Europe!" She said.

"And finally from season 6, Amy, Samey, Dave, Beardo, and Shawn!" Chris said. They all walked off the boat. "Great." Dave said as he rolled his eyes," Another season with Shawn!" "Newbies!" Heather spat out. "Now see here b..." Amy yelled angrily but Samey held her back with her hand on Amy's mouth. "And that's are cast!" He said. "Okay everyone. Meet me on the cliff in an hour! He drove off.


	5. Argh! Mateys!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Total Drama series or the characters.

Chris walked onto the almost destroyed dock. Stepping over gaps and holes. "Welcome back!" he said with a big smile, "To Camp Wawanakwa! I know you all missed it so much that we had many interns gather the remains and put them back together. So now we have the island back!" Chef appeared behind him. "Yes! Now the campers can comment on my great food!" he said. "AAH!" Chris screamed. "Don't sneak up on me!" "Sorry! I just want some screen-time." Chef said sadly. "But I'm back better than ever!" "So", Chris continued, "Let's introduce the returning campers!" A boat came by the dock and stairs came out. "From seasons one through three it's...Alejandro!" Alejandro walked off of the boat. "Why, I'm glad I'm back." He said. "Heather!" Chris announced. Heather walked off the boat behind Alejandro. "That's right! I'm back! This is going to be my season! But I have Alejandro with me so I'm good." She said angrily and kissed Alejandro on the cheek."Just please tell me Courtney isn't going to be here!" She said to Chris. "Nope." Chris said. "It's Gwen!" Gwen walked off the boat. "Hi! I'm glad to be back here" Gwen said nervously. "Yeah! Remember Total Drama All-Stars, the finale? Some of the balloons popped. And so. we have Duncan and Lindsay returning back!" Chris said happily. Duncan jumped off the boat. "Hey Gwen!" he said as he reached for her hand. Gwen jerked her hand away. "Remember Duncan? I broke up with you in season 5." Gwen said to him. "W-W-What?!" he said confused and sad." I-I thought th-that it was my Mohawk." "To bad so sad." Chris said mockingly. "Hi guys! I'm glad the balloon popped! It was getting hot in there." Lindsay said as she walked off the boat. "Owen is back!" Chris announced. Everyone cheered except Alejandro. "Hey everyone!" He said joyfully, running off the boat. "It's so glad to see you!" he said as he hugged everyone. "And the final person from the first three seasons is..." Chris began. Everyone started to get nervous. Lindsay thought it was Tyler. Owen thought it was Noah. Heather thought it was Cody. Alejandro thought it was Bridgette. Gwen thought it was Trent. Duncan thought it was Courtney. "IZZY!" Chris announced. Everyone was silent except Lindsay and Owen, who were squealing in joy. "Why her? She is too insane!" Duncan protested. "She's going to kill us all!" Heather yelled angrily. "HEY!" Izzy yelled as she jumped off the top of the boat. She hugged Owen. "I'm back!" she said.

"From season 4, it's...Mike and Zoey!" Chris announced. They walked off the second boat holding hands. "Hi!" they both said. "Season four's main antagonist, Scott!" Chris announced. "That's right I'm alive! And I'm gonna win this season!" he said to everyone. "Mr. silent B" B walked off the boat and winked at the camera. "The aura reader, Dawn!" "Greetings!" Dawn said. "Great." Heather said sarcastically, "Another freak!" "And the final person who only appeared in one season, Ms. Chatter-box, Chris said. Everyone's jaw dropped. No one expected her to come back. "My great-great-great-great grandmother invented boats. Before that people just had to swim to get to Europe!" She said.

"And finally from season 6, Amy, Samey, Dave, Beardo, and Shawn!" Chris said. They all walked off the boat. "Great." Dave said as he rolled his eyes," Another season with Shawn!" "Newbies!" Heather spat out. "Now see here b..." Amy yelled angrily but Samey held her back with her hand on Amy's mouth. "And that's are cast!" He said. "Okay everyone. Meet me on the cliff in an hour! He drove off.


	6. Hide and don't be Inked

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Total Drama series or the characters.

Chris walked onto the almost destroyed dock. Stepping over gaps and holes. "Welcome back!" he said with a big smile, "To Camp Wawanakwa! I know you all missed it so much that we had many interns gather the remains and put them back together. So now we have the island back!" Chef appeared behind him. "Yes! Now the campers can comment on my great food!" he said. "AAH!" Chris screamed. "Don't sneak up on me!" "Sorry! I just want some screen-time." Chef said sadly. "But I'm back better than ever!" "So", Chris continued, "Let's introduce the returning campers!" A boat came by the dock and stairs came out. "From seasons one through three it's...Alejandro!" Alejandro walked off of the boat. "Why, I'm glad I'm back." He said. "Heather!" Chris announced. Heather walked off the boat behind Alejandro. "That's right! I'm back! This is going to be my season! But I have Alejandro with me so I'm good." She said angrily and kissed Alejandro on the cheek."Just please tell me Courtney isn't going to be here!" She said to Chris. "Nope." Chris said. "It's Gwen!" Gwen walked off the boat. "Hi! I'm glad to be back here" Gwen said nervously. "Yeah! Remember Total Drama All-Stars, the finale? Some of the balloons popped. And so. we have Duncan and Lindsay returning back!" Chris said happily. Duncan jumped off the boat. "Hey Gwen!" he said as he reached for her hand. Gwen jerked her hand away. "Remember Duncan? I broke up with you in season 5." Gwen said to him. "W-W-What?!" he said confused and sad." I-I thought th-that it was my Mohawk." "To bad so sad." Chris said mockingly. "Hi guys! I'm glad the balloon popped! It was getting hot in there." Lindsay said as she walked off the boat. "Owen is back!" Chris announced. Everyone cheered except Alejandro. "Hey everyone!" He said joyfully, running off the boat. "It's so glad to see you!" he said as he hugged everyone. "And the final person from the first three seasons is..." Chris began. Everyone started to get nervous. Lindsay thought it was Tyler. Owen thought it was Noah. Heather thought it was Cody. Alejandro thought it was Bridgette. Gwen thought it was Trent. Duncan thought it was Courtney. "IZZY!" Chris announced. Everyone was silent except Lindsay and Owen, who were squealing in joy. "Why her? She is too insane!" Duncan protested. "She's going to kill us all!" Heather yelled angrily. "HEY!" Izzy yelled as she jumped off the top of the boat. She hugged Owen. "I'm back!" she said.

"From season 4, it's...Mike and Zoey!" Chris announced. They walked off the second boat holding hands. "Hi!" they both said. "Season four's main antagonist, Scott!" Chris announced. "That's right I'm alive! And I'm gonna win this season!" he said to everyone. "Mr. silent B" B walked off the boat and winked at the camera. "The aura reader, Dawn!" "Greetings!" Dawn said. "Great." Heather said sarcastically, "Another freak!" "And the final person who only appeared in one season, Ms. Chatter-box, Chris said. Everyone's jaw dropped. No one expected her to come back. "My great-great-great-great grandmother invented boats. Before that people just had to swim to get to Europe!" She said.

"And finally from season 6, Amy, Samey, Dave, Beardo, and Shawn!" Chris said. They all walked off the boat. "Great." Dave said as he rolled his eyes," Another season with Shawn!" "Newbies!" Heather spat out. "Now see here b..." Amy yelled angrily but Samey held her back with her hand on Amy's mouth. "And that's are cast!" He said. "Okay everyone. Meet me on the cliff in an hour! He drove off.


End file.
